The present invention relates generally to electric toothbrushes. More particularly, it relates to an improved battery powered toothbrush.
The benefits of brushing one's teeth using motorized toothbrushes are well known, and motorized movement in toothbrushes has been the subject of much recent innovation and design activity. Also, the commercial market has seen the introduction, over the last several years, of many different types of motorized toothbrushes. However, an examination of the available technology shows, a tendency toward increasingly complex, expensive, and non-commercially feasible methods of achieving motorized motions in the bristles and heads of toothbrushes to aid in more effectively cleaning one's teeth.
The commercial marketplace has become divided into two price markets. On the higher priced end are some of these more complex motorized toothbrushes that provide various motions to the bristles and brush head. The lower end of the market has become the province of very simple motorized toothbrushes that only vibrate through the use of an offset weight attached to the motor shaft, and which provide very little true additional cleaning benefit with their use, since no vigorous motion is transmitted to the cleaning surface of the brush. The vibrations are also very uncomfortable to the hand and act as a disincentive to brush one's teeth for an adequate time.
Numerous electric toothbrushes have been developed over the years. Some known devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,567; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,627; U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,870; U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,534; U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,153; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,433.
The intention of the present invention is to provide a low cost, effective, ergonomically correct, motorized toothbrush wherein the brush includes both a moving circular brush portion and a fixed brush portion.
Accordingly it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved electric toothbrush which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.